Question: As a prank, Tim decides to steal Nathan's fork at dinner, but so he doesn't get caught, he convinces other people to do it for him. On Monday, he convinces Joe to do it. On Tuesday, he could get either Ambie or John to do it. On Wednesday, he can't convince any of those three people to do it, but there are five other people he could convince to do it. On Thursday, none of those five will do it, nor the first three, but there are four others who are willing. Finally, on Friday, Tim does it himself. How many different combinations of people could Tim involve in the prank?
Answer: There is 1 choice for Monday, 2 for Tuesday, 5 for Wednesday, 4 for Thursday, and 1 for Friday, for a total of $1\cdot 2\cdot 5\cdot 4\cdot 1 = \boxed{40}$ different combinations of people who are willing to do it.